


to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me

by theshipshipper



Series: It's All a Little Funny [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, JonxSansaFanFiction 12 Days of Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: It's Jon and Sansa's first New Year together and they finally decided to tell their family about their relationship -- except.Well, it doesn't really go as they expected.--"I'm dating Sansa."Jon's not exactly expecting them to understand it right away, drunk as they are, but he didn't expect them to burst out laughing."Good one, Jon," Robb said as his laughter subsided, shaking his head in mirth. "...dating Sansa."Jon raised an eyebrow, turning to Arya who's clutching her tummy as she laughed. "Okay, that's funny, but seriously now, help us figure out who she hooked-up with, Jon."--Day 10 of jonxsansafanfiction's 12 days of shipping (First Times Trope)--Title from: Dice by Finley Quaye





	to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me

**Author's Note:**

> I went a little lighter on the'first times' trope than I intended but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! :D
> 
> PS anyone else know the song Dice from the OC? I always loved that s01 New Year's episode. Hahaha. :D

Jon hears the door click open, followed by Sansa calling his name and a distant, "where are you?"

"In here," he answers, frowning at the mirror as he unknotted his bowtie for what feels like the hundredth time.

He remembers, very vaguely, how it's supposed to go, he just can't do it correctly yet.

He would google it, but it somehow feels like giving up. People managed to do this without google before, didn't they?

But then again, he's not sure how not giving up with the damn thing is doing him any better.

"Hey," Sansa greeted on a sigh, looking exhausted as she leaned against the door frame to watch him.

"Hi. Crisis averted?"

He hasn't heard from her since she left the room about half an hour ago, as soon as she was finished dressing up, to deal with some minor issue downstairs.

"No, not yet. Mom's dealing with it now." she said, slapping his hand away so she could take over fixing his tie.

"You okay?" He asked in concern, watching her as she worked.

"I am. I just forgot how stressful these things get," she said distractedly before smiling in satisfaction. There you go."

"Thanks," he said appreciatively, looking himself over the mirror just as her phone beeped.

He turned to her as she read it, catching the frown slipping into her face. "What is it?"

"Mom's asking me to check on Rickon," she said as she typed, making a face. "Osha still hasn't gotten him dressed. He wants mom and she's still talking to the organizer." She set her phone down and reached for Jon, wrapping her arms around him with a pout. "This is our first New Year together and I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

It has been a busy day for her but he doesn't mind. It's the holidays, and the Stark's party is one of the biggest events every year, he gets it. Besides, they go back home in a few days, everything will settle then.

"You're seeing me now," he reminds her, leaning his forehead to hers. "I'll just meet you downstairs - save you a dance and everything."

The suggestion brings a smile to her face, eyes shining on him. "Yeah?"

"Don't get too excited," he tells her with a smile. "I'm probably going to step on your foot. It's going to be terrible."

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, grinning happily at him. "I can't wait."

She went to check on Rickon after, and Jon stayed in his suite for a while, just killing time until Robb and Arya started flooding his inbox for him to get his ass down to the party.

The party's already in full swing when he gets there, maybe just thirty minutes since it began.

He's never excited for these things but it usually ends up being one of the best nights of the year, as soon as Robb gets him to start drinking.

He looked around for his best friend, as is his usual MO with these things, and finds him on one of the tables farthest from the crowd with Arya, Bran and Gendry, and about a dozen shots of alcohol in between them.

"You're already trying to get drunk?" He asked in amusement as he took one of the empty seats.

This part of the night usually starts much later, usually after they've dealt with enough snooty guests, not before.

"Aunt Lysa came to say hi," Arya said in explaination, raising a shot glass in cheers before downing it.

"She called Gendry a horrible mistake so we hate her," Robb adds drunkenly, handing Jon a shot. "You're behind on the drinking."

He turned to Gendry, quirking an eyebrow. "Did she really?"

He shrugged. "I'm honestly a little flattered. Imagine how terrible you have to be for that woman to like you."

"Cheers," Jon raised the shot glass Robb offered, giving Gendry a salute before drinking it.

"What about that guy?" Robb asked suddenly, pointing at something in the distance.

Arya followed his gaze, and so does Jon but he doesn't really know what to look for so he just turns back to them curiously and watched the exchange.

"That guy?" Arya asked with an incredulous laugh. "No way, she wouldn't. That guy? He's a fucking asshole."

"Which is exactly her type," Robb pointed out drunkenly. "Think about it."

"What are we talking about?" Jon asked warily, mostly to Bran and Gendry, since they're the only ones sober at the table.

"They're trying to - uh - " Gendry wrinkled his nose, turning to Bran. "I think it's better if you explain."

Bran sighed and nodded, turning to Jon. "They're trying to figure out who Sansa's mystery boyfriend is."

"Hook-up," Arya corrected instantly. "Don't put labels, Bran. It just happened last night it can still be stopped."

"Right. Sure, that's what I meant." Bran said with an amused shake of his head.

"And - " Jon swallowed, feeling heat rise up his cheeks. "And... why are we doing this?"

"To put the fear of the Gods into whoever he is, obviously," Robb declared before taking another shot.

"Yeah, he doesn't know what's coming for him," Arya agreed with an exaggerated nod.

"Pretty sure he does," Bran said in amusement, looking at Jon pointedly.

He narrowed his eyes at Bran, but before he could say anything, Robb speaks again.

"Do you think it's Joffrey again?" Robb asked, frowning. "Because I would totally punch his face again."

Arya giggled. "Me too."

 _Giggled_.

Jon frowned at them both, wondering just how much they've drunk already.

"It's not Joffrey," he said, just to end this conversation. "It's me."

Arya turned to him, confused and drunk. "It's you what?"

"I'm dating Sansa."

He's not exactly expecting them to understand it right away, drunk as they are, but he didn't expect them to burst out laughing.

"Good one, Jon," Robb said when his laughter subsided, shaking his head in mirth. "...dating Sansa."

Jon raised an eyebrow, turning to Arya who's clutching her tummy as she laughed. "Okay, that's funny, but seriously now, help us figure it out, Jon."

 

*

  
After finally managing to wrangle Rickon into his mini tuxedo and making sure that her mother doesn't need anything else from her, Sansa finally had an opportunity to find Jon.

But of course, being a daughter of the hosts, and with a history of years taking it upon herself to entertain the guests, she is stopped at every turn to be told 'what a magnificent party it is,' and how the 'Starks have done it again'.

She remains polite, of course, a practiced smile on her lips as she engaged in short conversation with guests before getting dragged into another one.

She was hoping this night would've gone differently but now it's almost midnight and she hasn't even had a chance to tell her family about Jon yet. Now all she wants is to find him and spend the remaining time in 2017 with the man she loves and who made this year worth remembering. 

After what feels like forever though, she finally finds Jon. He's at a table with her siblings and Gendry, which Sansa was already expecting.

The five of them being anti-social and drunk on New Year's eve is basically their own tradition at this point.

"There you are," Arya chirped pointing at her drunkenly. "We have questions."

Gods, she needs whatever Arya's drinking to be that cheerful. She leaned over to grab a shot on the table and drank it, wincing as it made a line down her throat. "What's your question?"

"Is Cley?" Robb's the one to say, looking at Sansa expectantly - as though that's supposed to mean something to her.

"Is Cley what?"

"Your secret hook-up last night," Arya explained in exasperation, as though she'd said this already. "We want to know."

"Excuse me?" She asked as she took the seat next to Jon, frowning at her siblings.

"Just yes or no," Robb pleaded to her just as Arya said, "please say yes, his face looks punchable."

"You're not punching anyone," Sansa said immediately, directing her frown to Jon. "What's wrong with them?"

She wasn't expecting to have this conversation this way.

She assumed her siblings would be a lot more sober and not making a game out of her love life. Not that she's really bothered, she was just expecting some shock and disbelief, not utter drunkenness.

Jon gives her a lopsided smile. "They're bored and drunk and has nothing else to do?" He offered.

"And..?" Robb trails off, looking at Jon expectantly.

Jon rolled his eyes. "And your Aunt Lysa called Gendry a huge mistake so we hate her." 

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Please, like we need an excuse to hate her."

"I'll drink to that, sister," Robb said before clinking glasses with Arya and drinking a shot together.

Sansa watched them in amusement, privately thinking that it's going to be painful for them in the morning.

They do this every year, except they were more subtle when Arya wasn't legal to drink yet. Sansa never really hung around them though, too busy with the guests.

"How drunk are they?" She asked Jon.

"Exceeding limitations," Jon joked, shaking his head. "They're about to reach a new level of drunkeness I've never seen."

"Wait, wait, wait," Arya slurred drunkenly, as if to prove his point, looking at Robb with wide eyes. "Do you think it's Gawen?"

Robb gasped dramatically. "Seven hells, he could totally be it. He's a fucking narcissist, isn't he?"

Sansa scoffed, understanding what they mean to imply. "You're both assholes. You really want to know? I'll tell you, it's - "

"Nooo," her brother and sister said in unison, both covering their ears.

"It's not going to be as fun if you just tell us," Arya told her with a pout. "We're invested now."

"Fine, I'll just give you a clue, then. His initials are J and S and he's sitting in this table right now." She paused. "Oh, and stop calling it a hook-up, he's my boyfriend."

Robb's eyes widened, turning to his side. "Gendry?" He asked in confusion. "But all this time I thought you were dating Arya."

"I am," Gendry said in exasperation.

"Oh. Oh yeah, and your initial isn't a J." Robb frowned, thoughtful.

"But - " Arya looked around her, looking at each of them before turning to the empty seats, frowning. "Is she seeing someone we're not seeing?"

"Gods, I hope so," Robb said with wide eyes, completely like a drunken idiot. "I love Jeyne. I don't want her to be cheating on me with my sister."

So it could both be Gendry and Jeyne but not Jon when he's already both sitting there and has the initial she said. Is it really thar unimaginable? 

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Sansa said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm talking about Jon!"

"Jeyne's cheating on me with Jon?" Robb asked in horror, beyond comprehension at this point, probably.

"Or is Jon cheating on us with Sansa?" Arya asked slowly, blinking in confusion. "Wait, that's not right..."

"No one's cheating on anyone," Sansa said in exasperation.

Next to her, she hears Jon chuckle and she turns to him, annoyed now.

"Don't take it personally, I've been trying to tell them all night." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. "They'll figure it out when they're sober."

"Robb," Arya said on a loud whisper, staring at them wide eyed. "She just kissed my brother."

"Bran?" Robb asked, face contorting in disgust and confusion as he looked at their little brother.

"No. Jon," Arya said, making a face at them. "She kissed Jon."

"Did she?" Robb said on a gasp, turning to Jon and Sansa with narrowed eyes. "She doesn't even like him."

"I know," Arya agreed with a dramatic whisper. "Maybe she's tricking us."

"For what it's worth," Bran cut into the craziness, to Sansa's relief. A reminder that her family isn't completely crazy is appreciated. "Most of us aren't that clueless."

Sansa grinned, catching his expression. Finally. "You knew from earlier."

"How?" Jon asked suddenly, disbelieving.

Bran snorted. "You guys weren't exactly subtle, conveniently disappearing at the same time during lunch."

"I wasn't trying to be subtle," Sansa admitted. "Who else knows?"

"Mom and Aunt Lya, I think," Bran informed them. "They were saying something about a shirt."

Sansa laughed, understanding coming immediately.

"Okay, now I'm not following," Jon said with a frown. "Are they drunk in this scenario too?"

Sansa snorted, turning to him. "No, he means your shirt. Earlier I was wearing the one you had on yesterday, your mom must've noticed."

"Oh, yeah, you were."

"I got it," Robb shouted happily, making them all turn back to him. "Jon wasn't kissing her, Arya. She was telling him something."

Jon laughed. "Yeah, that was definitely it," he said, playing along. "We were just talking really closely so you don't hear."

"That makes sense." Arya nodded, looking like it really does to her.

"Alright, that's all the crazy I can handle," Sansa declared, turning to Jon with a smile. "You promised me a terrible dance?"

"I think I did, yes." He grinned and offered a hand to her. "Shall we?"


End file.
